


For the first time.

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 12 week scan, But she is nice, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I set myself a challenge, Like super nice, Lovely Nurse, M/M, Mpreg, She is very invested, She sort of creeps aaron out, This is what happenes when i forget how to tag, robron - Freeform, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Aaron and Robert go for their scan....they find out some interesting news.Part of my 2 week writing challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people.  
> In this series there is no Rebecca. No white family. No drama. Robot hasn't done anything. Well apart from get pregnant and start a family with the man he loves.
> 
> Have fun reading ☺

The boys were in the unfamiliar hospital room for the 12 week scan. They had only spoken to the nurse once but she already scared Aaron.

"Hey, she's a 5ft tall women Aaron, she's like ball of energy." Robert laughed laying on the bed with his shirt off his bare chest on show which he kept catching Aaron staring at. 

"Exactly Rob, she's got to much energy for 10 in the morning. It's creepy" he said making a face.

Robert burst out laughing only to quiet down when the nurse walked back in with some weird contraption and some gel.

"Isnt the gift of life just so joyful." She squealed making Aaron give Robert a look of "she's crazy."

"Now Robert this gel might be a bit cold but I'm sure you'll be fine. You look then type of man who can handle himself."

Robert let out an awkward laugh. "Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine, I've had gel put in other places before." He whispere to Aaron making him blush.

The nurse put the gel on Robert's stomach and he felt a cold chill.

"Now if you look at the screen you will be able to see a blob which will be the baby." She nurse told them.

"Look Rob. It's a big old blob." Aaron joked. 

In that moment both boys smiled at each other looking into the others eyes. Feeling thier love for each other from just one look. They reached thier hands out to each other and held on tightly. Never wanting to let go. All in a singular moment both men knew what it meant to love and to be a family. 

"Yeah. We are having a big one," Robert joked back.

"Oh my Lord. You're having twins. The gift of live keeps giving. You are just too lucky. Congratulations. Aww. Twins. Ooh I wish I could tell you the sex but it's too early on. But twins. You must be so excited" the nurse squealed making Aaron's ears hurt,.

"Wait. We are having twins." Robert asked shocked. Looking between Aaron and the nurse.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry I always get excited when it's twins. If you listen you can hear both heart beats. And if you look here," she said pointing towards the screen, "this here is baby one and this here is baby 2."

"Robert, twins," Aaron said barely being able to speak.

"Guess we are gonna need a bigger room." Robert joked.

"And another promise box" Aaron joked back. Smiling at the man he loved so much. The man who would do anything for him and vice versa. Te man he swore to protect. 

They finished the appointment and were sat in the car. Aaron not taking his eyes of Robert's stomach.

"Aaron. This doesn't change anything does it?" Robert asked wearily

"No. Of course it doesn't. I still love. Love them." He said placing his hand on Robert's stomach.

"I love you too." 

They shared another smile as Aaron started the car. Time to tell the family some more news.

**Author's Note:**

> What gender should the children be...what should I call them...
> 
> I am doing a two week writing challenge. Where I write and post a new chapter/fic at least once a day everyday for two weeks. So of you have any prompts send them in the comment below or at any of my social medias  
> Tumblr: caitpaige101.tumble.com  
> Twitter: @caitpaige101  
> Instagram: caitpaige101


End file.
